Too Sick to Stay Awake
by iknowuknow
Summary: Shawn's sick and refuses to get up! Who and what will it take to get him up?
1. Sick Shawn

A lock turned and a man walked into Shawn Spencer's apartment.

"Shawn, wake up!" Gus called into his friend's apartment.

He got no response.

"Shawn! You promised to be at the office at 9, and it's now 12:15!"

Still no response.

Gus walked over to Shawn's bedroom and opened the door. A fully dressed Shawn wearing yesterday's clothes was sleeping like a dog, curled up in a tight little ball. His sheets were only half on the bed, and his blanket was under him. There were tissues spilling over every surface. The TV was on and set to, just guess, the 80's Music channel.

As "Private Eyes" by Hall & Oates blasted out of the TV, Gus began to shake Shawn.

He got a mumbled, "Go away, she's mine!"

Gus could only imagine what Shawn was dreaming about.

He gave him another shake, earning only another mumble confirming his suspicion Shawn's dream included a girl.

Gus walked out and got a cup of water, then proceeded to dump it on his sleeping friend.

"Ahh! What's the big deal?" Shawn asked in a nasally voice.

"Get up, Shawn."

"What? Dude, I'm sick!"

"Well, at least move somewhere so you don't get a bedsore."

"A bedsore? What is it with you and making fake medical things up!"

Gus rolled his eyes.

Shawn groaned. "Fine. I'll move to the couch. Happy?" Then he got up and slowly walked to the couch, mumbling about getting woken up from a "perfect and totally awesome" dream.

"Was it about Juliet?" Gus asked.

"Was what about Juliet? Don't ask me questions while I'm sick, you know this!"

Gus rolled his eyes again at the obvious attempt at changing the subject, but decided to let it slide this time. After all, Shawn _was _sick.

Shawn sat on the couch and immediately fell asleep.

Since Shawn wasn't likely to be going anywhere, Gus left the door unlocked when he left.

About 20 minutes later, Lassiter burst in. "Get up, Spencer!"

Having much less patience with Shawn than Gus did, when he got no response, Lassiter walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, pulled out a water bottle, and dumped the entire thing on his sleeping semi-colleague.

"Ahh! What the- Lassie?"

"Get up, Spencer. Now!"

"I can't; I'm sick."

"I don't care. Chief Vick has a big case she's convinced we need you for, Lord knows why!"

"I'm too tired. You'll have to carry me."

"What the-, I'm not going to-" Lassiter stopped as the Chief's stern words echoed in his head. He picked Shawn up and walked out the door. _It's a good thing he lives on the first floor!_

He got Shawn in the car and drove to the station. Shawn fell asleep and began to drool on the passenger's seat.

"That's just not right," Lassiter remarked after parking in front of the station. He got out, locked the door, and walked into the station; Shawn remained asleep in the car.

"Dobson," Lassiter shouted as he walked in.

"He's on vacation, sir," a terrified rookie informed.

"Vacation? Crime doesn't take a vacation!" The enraged Lassiter, having lost his usual victim, looked for someone else to pick on. "McNab!"

"Yes, sir?" Buzz responded from directly behind him.

"Get Spencer out of my car. Oh, and those keys better be on my desk in 10 minutes, or something very bad will happen to you."

Buzz stifled a laugh at how much Lassiter sounded like a chain letter.

When he tried and failed to get Shawn to wake up, Buzz picked him up and carried him into the station, locking the doors to Lassiter's car while he walked.

When he got into the station, Buzz set Shawn down in the currently empty chair of O'Hara's desk.

"I got him out, sir!" Buzz called into the Chief's office.

"Good, now we- wait, where is he?"

"He's at Detective O'Hara's desk."

Speaking of Detective O'Hara, she came out of the bathroom and headed toward her desk.

When she noticed Shawn, she tapped him on the shoulder. "Wanna get out of my chair, Shawn?"

"No, Mommy, I can't eat it. Oatmeal's just too gross."

Juliet began to laugh.

Lassiter came out of the Chief's office, walked over, dumped Shawn out of the chair, and continued on toward the interrogation rooms.

Juliet started laughing harder.

"Jules? What's going on? Why are you laughing? Wait, don't tell me I started talking in my sleep again! Whatever I said, it isn't true!"

"So you do like oatmeal?"

"Eww! No way!"

"Then what you said was true. What did you think you said?"

"That's not important. That's all I told you? That I don't like oatmeal?"

"Well, you also called me 'Mommy,' but pretty much."

"Good, because-"

"Shawn, you're sick! Go home!"

"I can't. Lassie drove me here, and-"

He was interrupted when Henry walked up.

"Lassiter called and said the pain in his butt kept falling asleep, and I should-"

"Does he realize how he worded that?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn." Henry grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the station.

Shawn fell asleep again on the car ride to Henry's house.

When they got there, Henry grabbed Shawn again and dragged him in.

Shawn noticed his mom standing in the kitchen. "What's Mom doing here?"

"She's staying with me until this whole Yang thing has blown over."

They reached the couch.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight!" Shawn stated sleepily.

He was out like a light within a few minutes.

Maddy walked over with a bag of ice and placed it on Shawn's forehead.

"Wha- Mom? Why- I'm trying to sleep!"

She turned on the TV and Shawn began to fall back asleep. Then his cell phone, which was in his pocket for some reason, started ringing.

"Hello?"

A voice he knew all to well replied, "Hello, Shawn. You ready to write, or are you too sick?"

"Yang," Shawn said, now fully awake.

"Yes, it's me, and-"

Shawn hung up before she could continue, then dialed Gus' number.

"Shawn?" Gus said when he answered the phone.

"Which one of you set it up?" Shawn asked.

"Set what up?" Gus asked, confused.

"You know, the phone call...from Yang."

"No one set it up. She's in jail, Shawn," Gus spoke as though he were talking to a small child.

"Well, if no one set it up, that means...oh no!"


	2. A Revelation

Shawn finally drifted close to sleep again, when his phone rang to wake him from his almost-dream.

"'lo?"

"Shawn, it's Juliet. We need you."

"'Jules, I'm sick," came the scratchy voice. Shawn heard birds in the background. "Where are you?"

"We're driving through the mountains. We really need you, so hopefully we don't lose the call."

"Listen, Spencer," Lassiter demanded, as he drove toward the "Yang scape an need help find again."

_Yang escaped? That explains a lot. _"Lassie, put Jules back on. She's nicer and makes more sense."

"Shawn, just get down here!"

"Sorry, Jules, but I can't! You'll have to come get me."

"Spencer-"

"Carlton," Juliet interrupted, "I got it."

Henry woke Shawn up what seemed mere seconds later. "Detective O'Hara's here."

Shawn put a pillow over his face and mumbled, "Go away, evil one. I will defeat you!"

Henry lifted Shawn off the couch and set him on his feet.

"Wow, Dad. I can see you still got that cop strength," Shawn uttered as he was set on the floor.

Juliet came into the living room to help.

After Juliet got Shawn to her car, and got buckled in, they finally headed to the station.

Shawn, of course, fell asleep again.

"I'll rescue you! Prince Shawn of Pineappleland is here!"

Juliet chuckled quietly as Shawn continued to talk in his sleep.

"I warned you Sir Man-Boobs and Sir Florist would turn on you, Princess!"

Juliet started laughing a little louder.

"Just throw me a pineapple; they give me strength! Thank you, Princess!"

Juliet laughed full on as Shawn started eating his shirt.

"Princess, I have climbed the dragon that forms the stairs. His name is pineapple, and I have tamed him with my awesomeness!"

Juliet began to laugh even harder... then he said something she didn't know why surprised her.

"I saved you, Princess! Now we'll go save Sir Guster from the evil one. Henrio will be stopped!"

She knew his relationship with his father was strained to say the least, but the 'evil one'?

"Princess Jules, we'll always have..."

_Princess Jules? I'm the princess? _Juliet didn't get to hear what happened next because they pulled up to the station.

"Shawn, wakey time," she said softly, gently shaking his shoulder.

When nothing happened, she tried again a little louder.

Nothing.

She shook him again, but that only caused his head to fall to her shoulder.

She sighed, unsure of what to do next.

Shawn continued to mumble his dream of Pineappleland.

Juliet shifted his head back onto the headrest, then got out and walked to the passenger side of the car.

She opened the door and grabbed him around the waist, planning to pull him out.

"Jules, if you wanted a hug you could have just asked."

She let out a sigh of relief, realizing the flaws of pulling a sleeping man out of a car. _How did I expect to make him walk? _she asked herself.

He got out of the car, sneezing and leaning against the open doorway the second he got out.

"C'mon."

She helped him up the steps of the station, her arm around his waist.

_Does he remember the dream? _"Have any good dreams lately?"

Shawn's expression turned from content to fearful. "I guess. Why do you ask?" _Did I talk in my sleep again? I sure hope not with Jules around!_

"No reason, just making small talk."

"Oh, okay."

"So did your mom read you many fairytales when you were younger?"

"Just the usual suspects." _Why is she asking me about fairytales?_

She nodded as they walked through the station doors.

When they reached the chief's office, Lassiter was already there and sitting down.

"What, no projector this time?" Shawn asked as they walked in. The three officers gave him a look of complete confusion.

"Why would we need a projector, Mr. Spencer?"

"You had one last time."

"Last time? What last time? Spencer, you sure you just have a fever and a runny nose or whatever you're complaining about?"

"I'm not crazy! Last time Yang was active-"

"Yang? Shawn, Yang is in jail."

"Then why'd you call me and say she escaped?"

"I never said that," Lassiter claimed, "I said Rilyang escaped from the crime scene and we need you to help us find where he went this time!"

Shawn looked confused, "Then who...?" Realization dawned on him. "I have to make a phone call."

"But what about the case?" Lassiter asked as Shawn turned to walk out the door.

"He's somewhere in the vicinity of Shoreline Park. He used to hang out there as a kid. He's not armed, don't worry. Oh, but he does have a pet raccoon, so be careful."

Shawn stumbled out the door, leaning on the wall for support.

"What do we do with him?" asked Juliet.

"Take him with you and leave him in the car," suggested Chief Vick.

"Oh, no. No way. One, he already drooled all over the seat earlier, and two, he never listens to me anyway."

"Detective, that was-"

"Don't worry, Chief, I got it covered," Juliet interrupted.

"Fine, Detective O'Hara can take him." She waved her finger between them, "But stay together. He has been wrong in the past."

"You got it, Chief."

"Good. You're dismissed."

Juliet headed over to the entrance, looking for Shawn. She heard him before she saw him, half asleep on a bench near the front.

"Just never do that again, Gussy. You gave me a real scare. Tell Helen she's ready for the voice mocking competition or whatever it's called. Oh, and tell her to stop watching the news so much. It's bad for her health," Shawn finished mumbling all this out, then hung up and closed his eyes.

"Shawn, we're leaving. You're riding with me."

"Okay Jules," Shawn said, standing up and immediately falling back again.

Juliet helped him up and back to her car again.

Juliet finished up the final sentence of her report on the latest scene, glancing at the clock. _11 pm. Definitely time to go_. She looked to her left at Shawn, fast asleep in Detective Hartley's chair which was moved to the side of her desk when everyone else left.

She placed the report in her outbox, then shook Shawn. " Nothing happened but something mumbled about Gus dressed up as a giant grape. "At least he stopped living in pineappleland," she said out loud.

"Shawn, time to go home."

He had gotten sicker over the rest of the day, so she decided to keep him at the station with her.

He mumbled something incoherently as she shook him again.

She sighed, debating just leaving him here for the night. _No, he really shouldn't be left alone._

She shook him again. "Shawn, I'm taking you to my house. I want to be sure you don't get any sicker."

Shawn mumbled something again as she helped him up. "Carry me," he replied, clearly still asleep.

"Shawn, you're heavy; I can't carry you!"

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Hi."

"Hi. Let's head out."

She helped him get to the door and to her car, then helped him into her house and onto her couch.

"I'll go get you some blankets," she told him as she turned toward the stairs.

She got a few extra blankets and an extra pillow from the linen closet, then brought them downstairs and helped him get settled in. "Goodnight, Shawn!" She turned and walked toward the stairs.

"Wait," Shawn commanded.

"What is it, Shawn?"

"First, thanks."

"You're welcome." She turned to leave again.

"Wait! Second, I think you owe me something."

"Owe you? I'm watching over you; what could I possibly owe you?"

"A kiss."

"Wha- Shawn-"

"After all," he continued, "I _did_ save you."

She laughed. "We'll discuss it when you're not so sick." She then turned and went up the stairs.

She was already gone by the time he responded. "So does that mean I have a chance? Jules? Jules!"


	3. A Chance

Extra chapter for Meadowcreek

Juliet was just getting settled in to enjoy her day off, when a knock sounded on her door.

"Who is it?" she called as she headed toward the door.

When she opened it, she found Shawn leaning against the door frame and trying to look suave.

"Hey, Princess Jules. I'm cashing in that maybe from the other day."

She laughed. "Why don't you come in. I have to get dressed."

"So that means I get a chance?"

She nodded.

"Well, I could help you get dressed," he told her with a wink.

She laughed. "I think I'll manage."

She kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed.

"Thanks for taking care of me," he told her.

"No problem. It's the least I could do since you saved my kingdom."

Shawn smiled as he sat on the couch, "Anytime, Jules, any time."


End file.
